Distress
by NightFury326
Summary: During a morning flight, Hiccup and Toothless find a rogue Dragon Army ship. When they try to lead them away from Berk, things don't go as planned. Based off of a prompt for Hiccup month from @Angies-Team on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N- This is based off of a prompt from Angies-Team for Hiccup Month :) For March 2nd it was Hiccup as a damsel in distress. I now have an art blog and fanfiction blog separate from my main tumblr nightfury326art and nightfury326fanfiction ;) )

(And the very obvious- I don't own these characters or the universe they are in-I just love to write stories and draw fanart with them :) )

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the ocean, the morning air flowing around them.

"This is amazing!"

They flew through the clouds, away from all the stresses of chiefdom.

"I'd stay up here all day if I could."

Toothless roared, noticing an enemy ship nearby.

Most of the early morning clouds drifted away.

"I guess it's time we head back, can't leave Berk without a leader."

"What is it bud?' Hiccup pulled a spyglass from the saddlebag. The sails had the familiar insignia of Drago's warships, but seemed to be smaller than any of the ones where they held dragons. "Must be a rogue ship. Stay out of range, no sudden moves."

—

"Look captain! I think we're close to Berk!" a shipmate looked through his telescope."and their chief is flying all alone."

The captain grabbed the spyglass out of his shipmate's hand, " Take him down- that's an order!"

"Alright captain."

—

They stayed as far away from the ship as they could, as high up as they could.

"They shouldn't be able to reach us from up here, unless they've learned how to ride their dragons and not treat- oh you know."

"What the…"

Toothless rushed to disintegrate the oncoming, seemingly perfectly aimed arrows.

"They must be hiding some ballista on their ship."

They maneuvered in and out.

"Let's try to lead them away from Berk, it'll at least give them a chance to prepare."

Toothless let out a cry for help.

"Oh no." Hiccup spotted a huge arrow coming his way. He was knocked off his dragon his peg leg staying on the saddle.

His left arm was hit; the force of the arrow pushing him out of the saddle. "Toothless!"

They both fell. Hiccup frantically tried to open the flight suite, but his injured arm made it impossible. "No..no."

He managed to open the right side , sending him into a dizzying whirl. Toothless struggled in panic to try to catch him. Hiccup could see the ground approaching him fast. He frantically reached out to Toothless, any way to stop him from the hard fall.

Toothless caught up to him, embracing him and ready to take the rest of the fall.

Hiccup lost consciousness, the velocity of the fall knocking him out.

—

The group of soldiers landed on the shore.

"Bring your dragon arrows, they won't let their dragon master go that easily," one of the shipmates said. "He landed here."

The captain jumped off the ship,

They walked further into the wooded island.

—-

Toothless wrapped his wings around his unconscious rider.

"Hey, I've found the dragon!"

"We're not here for the dragon, we're here for the man who killed Drago Bludfist."

The night fury shot out warning shots, he wasn't going to lose Hiccup without a fight. Several arrows pierced his dark scales and he soon lost consciousness himself.

The captain pried his way though the unconscious dragon's wings and arms, stealing the Berkian from the shelter of the dragon.

"Now what's Berk going to do without a chief?" The captain of the ship laughed, carrying his injured captive away.

—

Astrid looked out to the ocean, searching for any signs of Hiccup.

"Something's wrong." She reported back. "Hiccup's not back from his morning flight with Toothless, and it's been hours."

"Maybe he went out and found a new island." Fishlegs suggested.

"You know Hiccup left me in charge of the map."

"True."

"This doesn't feel right."

"I say we get the other dragon riders and make an all out search."

"Good idea."

"Wait, he's been gone for over an hour?" Tuffnut asked, "I thought it was only five minutes, or at least it felt like five minutes. You know, time goes pretty fast when you're having fun."

"He's usually not gone for that long." Ruffnut said, "At least when his chief business keeps him on Berk."

"True sister."

"Eret, I have a feeling this might include some dragon hunters, you've worked for them before, so."

"Got it, General." Eret said.

"Okay, so we're going to search the nearby islands, take the original dragon riders, Valka and Eret. He usually heads west, so if we check there, we should find him."

"I'm worried, what if a bad dragon got at him?" Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut." Astrid

"We're going to find him, all of us."

"I'll send some terror mail to the neighboring allies, just in case this is more than just one ship of Drago's"

"If it's just one ship, unless they still have captive dragons helping them, they can't get far. If it's more than one, and with the dragon-proof hulls, that could be tricky to beat."

"Well, we're going to try."

"Any need for the A-team?" Gustav asked.

"Yes, train some of the new dragons in battle maneuvers, I don't want Berk unprepared for an attack."

"Got it, General Hofferson." Gustav said, flying off with Fanghook and the other auxiliary riders.

—

Hiccup awoke, in searing pain. finding himself below deck of a small. His arm was bandaged, but still bleeding badly.

"Well, it's about time you woke up. Captain, he's awake."

"Who are you?" Hiccup said, struggling to stay awake.

"Captain Drake of the Northern Waters. I fought with Drago til the end."  
"Yeah, you don't look familiar."

"You killed my commander, and now you're going to pay for it!"

"Huh? But Drago's not.."  
"Look, what's left of the army is out to get you."  
"Well, it sure seems like you succeeded."

"They all want you dead."  
"I wouldn't bet much on that."

"We're going to try to keep you alive, if you last that long."

Hiccup felt himself slip back into unconsciousness.

—

"Toothless!" Valka spotted the wounded dragon from the air above an outlying island.

The ebony dragon cried out, missing Hiccup.

"It's ok, I'm here, and we're going to find Hiccup."

"Toothless!" Astrid flew down on Stormfly.

"He's wounded." Valka said, beginning to tend to the wound. "Looks like the hunters did it."

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid said.

"They must've shot him down, there's blood on the saddle," Eret said, observing the stained saddle.

"Looks like they took Hiccup right out of Toothless' arms" Astrid noticed bloodstains on the dragon's inner wing, where he had held Hiccup after the battle with the red death.

"They must have some sort of weapon."

"That's from a ballista, they must've been on one of the bigger ships." Eret said,"Unusual, normally they'd take a dragon, whether he's wounded or not."

"We have to find Hiccup." Astrid sighed, no sign of her fiancé in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup held his arm in pain.

"As much as you want him dead, he could be useful to us alive." Hiccup heard the shipmate in a fog. "We could capture their dragons and take over Berk."

"No..no!" Hiccup moaned.

"That sounds like a fine idea Sighulf. We take the dragon riders' dragons and take Berk."

"If you want him alive, we're going to need to get him more medical attention."

"He's useless to his people when he's dead." Captain Drake said.

He fell back into the calm of unconsciousness.

—

"Hiccup! Toothless!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew over the open ocean.

"If they're unconscious, they won't hear you." Snotlout said.

"A fair point, but still worth it if they are conscious."

"Uhh, guys." Ruffnut began to slow down her side of the dragon.

"What is it?" Tuffnut said.

""Broken tree branches not too far off."

"Hold on, I think I see something," Fishlegs said, flying Meatlug below the trees.

"Hiccup." Astrid and Stormfly followed, finding a clearing, and broken branches where the dragon and rider had fallen through.

"Toothless!" Astrid hopped off her dragon.

Toothless lay unconscious under the trees, his arms grasping as if he'd been holding Hiccup. Toothless groaned, trying to open his eyes, realizing he was without Hiccup.

"Toothless, what happened?" she asked, caressing his black scales.

Toothless roared, opening his wings as much as he dared with his injuries.

"Where's Hiccup?"

Toothless cried.

"Whatever they did, his leg still in the stirrup…the force of what hit him was enough to loosen the rope on the leg."

"They still have weapons on their ships." Eret said, "They must have heard about what happened at Berk."

"He can't fly with his wing injured like this." Valka said, concerned.

"Looks like they came onto the island to capture Hiccup." Eret said.

"The knock out arrows." Valka frowned, slowly taking out the arrow.

Toothless groaned, carefully turning himself upright on his good wing.

"We'll find him Toothless, I promise." Astrid said, stroking the dragon's scales.

"We better get going, can't let those rogue soldiers get far."

"They're on a boat, and we've got dragons." Valka said.

"Every dragon they had came to Berk, without the dragons on their side- they won't get far."

"They'll be overcome by our dragons, anything to save Hiccup." Eret said.

"Destruction!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said.

"Let's do this!"

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

-

 **A/N- I didn't mean to leave this sitting for so long, April got super hectic and as much as I had most of this written, the perfectionist in me was already worried about how to describe the action sequences...**

 **GummyBear** **and** **Foxxlight** **\- I apologize for the long long wait between when I last updated and now.**

 **DragonGirl310** **\- Maybe.. My only argument against that scenario is that she's always the one hurt/falling off Stormfly in the series. Hiccstrid will probably come later.**


End file.
